


When Troy Met RJ

by CharlieHorse



Series: The Lee Extended Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Competition, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, flip flopping, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Roman Junior, now all grown up and making a name for himself in high school, gets up to his own fun when he meets a new transfer student named Troy Brando.





	When Troy Met RJ

Being one of Roman's kids meant that you had a certain reputation that some people envied or lusted after. Being Roman's namesake was another. It gave Junior a sense of entitlement and over confidence. The way he carried himself always made him one of the most popular kids at school. Just like his dads he excelled at sports, but became a swimmer instead of going for their football star dream. One of his main reasons was that he got to show off his horse hung teenage meat in those tight red speedos. It's not like he wasn't a star though. Junior held all the all time records at the school. The swelling cockiness and sexual prowess also gave Junior the entitlement to take what and who he wanted. One of his hardest conquests was going after his teammate. The dude was the boyfriend of the only person that Junior truly hated. This rival dipshit that always beat Junior when their schools were at meets. The worst part was that this dude was coming to transfer into his school. Some bullshit recruiting that the faculty of the school pulled to get the best athletes in. Junior was the best there was and he wasn't going to let some transfer take his titles. In an act of dominance, Junior had pulled out all the stops to flirt with his teammate. Eventually, him bent over behind the bleachers after practice one day then dumped enough cum up his ass that his balls were sore the next day. He wanted to make sure that the transfer student got a nice warm welcome after all.

Of course Troy knew about it. His boyfriend came to him and confessed to him that night about it, of course Troy was pissed that he fucking switched schools and had to deal with this now, but it was just one year. Though when Troy fucked him a little while later he really couldn't tell a difference. Troy just decided that Junior was smaller than him, Of course that also meant Troy had to break up with him. It was rare to find a guy that wouldn't sleep around on you and Troy had a bit of an exclusivity policy. But when it came to going there no one bothered him. He knew they talked though, they stared, marvelled at his tall stature and his amazing body, his penchant for lazy clothing like sweatpants and loose shirts, and curly mess that was his hair, that smile that was definitely going to get him more than a few 'A's and "best smile" in the yearbook. He knew he wasw a pretty boy and he also knew that it'd be a while before anyone was comfortable with approaching him. That's fine, he only had eyes for one guy, and he was already on his case, taking over his territory. Beating Junior's lap time was relatively easy, Troy would never admit it but the guy was a good swimmer when competing, but everyone on the swim team were pretty shit outside of Junior, and now Troy. Of course doing it by a single second wasn't much, it was just another inch to the mile Troy was going to put between him and Junior.

Morning practice was the worst. Troy was there in his stupid speedo with that stud smile on his face and that stupid messy hair. That was Junior's look. Junior stood in the next lane over from Troy. The all time record holder was seething as he swam next to Troy only to erupt in bursts of anger each time Troy beat him by a second. A SECOND. Not even a fraction of a second like the way Junior had claimed each record. They barely made it through the morning practice before Junior dove under the water to torpedo his body at Troy and tackled him against the pool wall. All that agression and jealous spilled out as he swung at him and tried to hold him under. "Hope you can hold your breath better than your bitch!" Junior shout. The comment cleary made the cum bloated team mate blush.

The joke was inevitably on Junior in the end. Troy was no stranger to fights, being a cocky asshole was one thing, but he'd stolen his fair share of girls as well. Troy was a little surprised, he wasn't expecting Junior to attack so suddenly or publicly. He reached up and grabbed Junior by the shoulder tugging him down with him. Something Junior clearly wasn't expecting either because a split second later Troy turned the tables, pushing Junior to the bottom of the pool. Humiliating didn't seem like enough either so troy grabbed Junior by the shoulders and swung his knee forward. Now Troy was a bit surprised himself when his knee landed on something noticeably bigger than your average nutsack, but the bigger the target the easier to hit. Troy swung his arm around and punched Junior in the stomach for good measure before resurfacing, leaving Junior under the water to recover himself. Instantly Troy heard the coach screaming. The rest of the team was wide eyed and staring as they looked onto the scene, watching Troy resurface with a grin. The only thing Troy had on his mind now was the fact that he could probably forgive that little shit now, maybe after another cheap shot, but it was definitely more of a possibility.

Junior was getting ready to swing a blow to the back of his head when he was suddenly pulled under. With his eyes wide stinging from the chlorine, he let out a muffled screamed as his bull nuts were mashed in his speedo. Then the unthinkable happened as two ropes of his cum shot out of the water and hovered over head like a white creamy oil slick. Junior groaned out the last bit of air from the cheap ab shot. His body was slowly sinking into the water when the coach grabbed him by the back of the throat in one hand while the other took Troy by the back of his. Coach Gino flexed his muscles as he hoisted both of them out of the pull and on to the pool deck floor with Junior coughing and still clutching his sack. "You both are starting your morning in detention instead," Coach Gino growled through his teeth. That was the last place he wanted his star athlete's to be, but he had to teach them a lesson in front of the team. They'd get their own punishment in private later. "Fuck that coach, he-" Junior was immediately cut off by the glare in Coach Gino's eyes. "I'm sure your dad would love to hear all about this when they come to pick you up, Junior," he warned him. They both knew who would be coming by later. "Detention hall. Both of you. Troy go ahead and use the Varsity shower room. Junior go use the JV then both of you head to Detention Hall." The last sentence washed the fear from his eyes then got Junior fuming again while he stomped off. The rattling and slamming of locker doors echoed back to the pool deck.

Troy was grinning the entire time. He didn't give a shit about detention. He knew he could smile his way out of it. He showered up and got dressed alone in the shower room, He felt oddly hard after the event. He didn't usually get off on actually getting into fights, even though he often learned that girls and guys get super fucking horny after watching a fight, especially if you're the clear winner. It didn't look like Troy was going to capitalize on that though because for the next couple of hours he was stuck with Junior in the detention room. Troy slid into a pair of loose shorts, a jockstrap to hold his own thick cock, and a tank top that could barely be called a tank top, it was definitely against school policy, the coach even gave him a suspicious look as he approached the detention hall, feigning confusion as he walked up to the door, wondering if Junior was gonna skimp out on their shared detention.

Junior took a cold shower when he got into the locker room. That stupid shit had gotten to his head. He could hear some of the guys coming into the locker room murmuring about the cum slick that the coach was trying to scoop out of the pool. After slamming his fist into the wall that startled some of the the other's in the room. Junior toweled off quickly to slip on his converse, freeballed in his shorts, and a jersey tank top with "ROMAN JR" on the top with the numbers 69 on it. He thought he was clever. Anyone sucking up to Junior thought it was hilarious. The hotheaded athlete stepped into the detention hall a few minutes after Troy to see the cocky shit with that stupid grin still on his face with his stupid hair and his stupid... tank top. He stared at Troy's frame under that tank top as if he never seen the dude in a speedo before. He rolled his eyes as he caught himself staring. It was a nearly full half a full hall this morning. A few people saw Junior and put their bags, books, or other belongings in seats next to them until the only seat was next to Troy. These were the people that either hated Junior or didn't want to be associated with the kind of trouble that it brought them. A few of them were just vengeful for times that the horny king of the school fucked them. Junior kicked over one of the empty desks then moved to sit in the desk next to this dip shit with his arms crossed over his chest.

Troy glanced to his side noting that Junior was claiming the seat next to him and smirked, relaxing back in his chair with his arms behind his head as he looked at junior directly smiling at him. The coach never took his eyes off them even as he walked into the room behind them. "Okay kids, everyone's got their reason for being here, and no matter what it was it was definitely wrong and you're supposed to take this time to reflect on it. I don't even so much as want to hear you talking to each other. If reflecting isn't your thing then you're welcome to do homework." Coach Gino moved to the desk and pulled out a newspaper, the man didn't read it, he just put it up and pretended to be paying attention while he played on his phone the entire time. It took Troy five secodns to notice the wireless headphones sticking out of his ear, they were flesh colored but they were still rather obvious. Troy looked back over to Roman grinning wide. "So I heard you and Dylan got a little acquainted the other day." Troy said, almost as if the fact that Roman fucking his boyfriend wasn't anything. Troy had already dealt with that it was a non issue. But better yet, Troy knew if he didn't let it get to him it would infuriate Roman to no end.

Roman rolled his eyes then crossed his arms over his broad chest. This wasn't the first time Roman had been to detention. It was going to be a long one considering that he had started the fight. Not to mention that Coach would probably want to keep an eye on him. He'd make it up to Roman later anyways. The dude had a fat ass that he loved to take advantage of after winning a meet. That usually meant every meet except for the times he went up against Troy. "Yeah, Dylan has some mouth on him," Roman jeered. He glanced over at Troy and saw that stupid smile on his face again. It phased him for only a second. "His ass was even better. It WAS so tight when I got in there. Too bad he didn't get me fully hard though," he sighed. Junior had pounded away at Dylan's ass all night, but the frustration of being second at his ass just frustrated Junior even more.

"That's not what I heard. I heard that he didn't even cum and had to fake it because you just weren't doin it for him." Troy said with a grinning sneer. He spread his legs wide open, talking plainly. They were definitely getting some looks in the room. "It's also kinda funny. I gotta bigger dick than you, and you'd think something like that'd make it harder to swim but it don't." Troy said, bringing a hand down to grope himself. "Makes me think I'm just all that better. Maybe I should show you how it's done, bro." Troy offered, jumping right to the point. Throughout all of this the coach didn't so much as flinch, the newspaper an unmoving partition. The scene was the focus of the entire detention hall however. The two were in the front row and it was hard to ignore since Troy made no effort to lower his volume, in fact he was talking rather loudly. "It's kinda disappointing. I heard so much about your pap that I thought you'd be from the same rope. Maybe you're more like your mommy Peter after all. Now THERE'S a pussy I could cream in." Troy smiled even wider. "Whaddya say RJ? Want another little bro?"

The tanned stud was fuming at Troy's words. He knew had made that bitch Dylan squirt plenty of times. He even shoved his face in the puddle of cum he had made while fucking his ass. Junior could do everything Troy could do when it came to turning out a bottom bitch like Dylan, yet his words still burned into him as if he was a liar.The worst part was that people in the room were believing Troy and snickering at the former top dog. His ears were burning hot and his jaw clenched as the next few words struck him. He hated being compared to his dad. It was a lot to live up to and Junior continued to fail. All the humiliation was getting his blood rushing. Even in his shorts. A noticeable bulge could be seen forming in his shorts. A heavy THUD echoed in the room as his cock hit the bottom of the desk. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Junior shouted as he jumped from his desk to tackle Troy down to the ground. He landed on top of him trying to pin the bigger stud down while their cocks clashed against each other.

Troy knew that he didn't have to sway everyone, the sheer fact that RJ was a brat and everyone had a "tolerate" attitude toward him meant that all he had to do was act cockier than him and their want to believe would take care of the rest. Even as RJ brought the taller stud to the ground Troy didn't flinch, and thus exuded an air of confidence. He pushed his cock up and began grinding into Junior's lewdly, that grin never leaving his face. "Damn, you're hard already. Thought you blew your load in the pool when I fucked your shit in there." Troy reached down and gripped Roman's junk, squeezing it tight. He peered down, feeling it expand in his hand before looking up, smiling brightly, oozing confidence. At this point the crowd of students were gathering around them, expecting a fight, instead they were getting a lewd display. "You like fucking or being fucked, RJ? Bet your lips would feel mighty fine wrapped around my cock, if you could take it." Troy asked almost as if he still thought he was in control of the situation.

Junior was getting ready to punch Troy when he felt his cock being grinded and then grabbed onto. "What the- Ah~" his mouth went into an O shaped while his eyes shut tight. His sensitive balls were still sore from that first blow to his balls that the squeeze made a pre stain start to form in his shorts. He nearly lost his balance over Troy, gasping hard as he caught himself only to inhale Troy's scent. The mixed asian stud wasn't one that was familiar with deoderant. He stank too good to allow anything to hide his natural musk. He could smell another dude's musk when it overpowered his. The only other person that had a stronger musk was his dad, but this dude had something different about him. Just a whiff and his cock was starting t slip out of his shorts to weigh heavy against Troy's body. "Only one getting fucked here is gonna be you," Junior growled. He wanted to smack that stupid grin off of Troy's face and choke him out on his cock till he was a cross eyed bottom bitch. "I know how to suck a dick. I bet I could make you nut faster," he boasted. Even sucking dick was a competition to Junior.

"Show me, bae." Troy said, lifting his head up slightly, tauntingly. He reached down, pushing his pants down, letting his massive cock flop free. He had to reach down and tug it out from under RJ and the massive python coming up and falling back down on his chest. Making a weak thud as it came into contact with his tank top that was already riding up on Troy's frame. "Cuz I don't think you could suck cock for shit, I'm sure you've probably learned from your daddy though. He looks like he can suck mean dick." Troy stroked his cock a few times, manuevering himself subtly so that he could easily push out from under Junior if the need comes, but Troy was pretty sure he had this in the bag, hell he knew he had it in the bag. As he waved his cock around, holding the not even half hard meat afloat everyone was in awe. Most people didn't even come close to any of the Lee kids in sheer size, Troy however? It wasn't clear but he was damn near gonna give them a run for their money. "Wanna make a bet? If you can make me cum first I'll be your bitchboy, if I can get you to let me cum first... I get to fuck your dad." Troy said with complete seriousness.

Junior's cock sprung up at the sight of that meat. His own dick stiffening hard... a few inches smaller than Troy's! Not to mention how thick that fucker was. The blatant hesitation was plastered on his face as he looked down on it. The audible swallow didn't hide Junior's confidence either. That moment passed as soon as he heard Troy insulting his dad again. "Fuck you, I'll suck the shit out of your dick," was probably not the most dom thing to say, but in the heat of the moment against his rival it seemed like it. He shoved Troy back down as soon as he heard him say that he was going to fuck his dad. "No, fuck that. If I win, I get to fuck YOUR dad," he growled and smacked Troy in the face with his dick then moved to lay on his side till they were side by side of each other. "3... 2... 1... Go!" the other students chanted. A few of them were starting to take bets on the two top dogs while others were lost in their head high from both of their musk.

"Deal." Troy said with every bit of cocky confidence that he had in him. He got on his side as well, taking Junior's dick in hand and giving it a few, delicate strokes before quickening his pace, going at it harder. Squeezing base to tip in slow, rough strokes. Troy had long fingers and wrapped around Jr's dick and he stroked it with an expertise that only a guy with a fuckhuge dick could. Troy definitely knew what he was doing while stroking it and if Jr didn't watch out Troy would milk him dry. It wasn't even a whole minute and Troy's mouth was around Jr's head, his tongue swirling around the head underneath the foreskin. Troy was a bit surprised when he felt Jr's cock starting popping a knot. Troy only knew of a few people who had one, and he personally had never seen one, but he wasn't going to lose even if Jr was an alpha stud. Jr. was about to find out there was a new alpha dog in town.

Junior let out heavy moan as Troy's hands started to stroke his dick. He reached down to try and do the same and swallowed when he found out that he couldn't wrap his hand around it. No matter. One hand stroked the base to head while the other ran the palm over the head to rub against the sensitive nerves. Junior opened up his mouth, straining at first to take it in. It didn't take him long to grew accustomed to the girth. He shut his eyes while continuing to stroke Troy and run his tongue beneath Troy's foreskin. Junior loved eating ass and pussy, sucking dick was no different. His thick tongue ran along the piss slit then shoved itself in. All the while Junior was already starting to leak like a faucet. The pre just kept coming out from Troy's skilled mouth and the dude's musk getting stronger now that he was this close to his balls.(edited)

Troy was definitely noting some inexperience in Roman's technique, but Troy couldn't lie, he loved it sloppy, especially if he was the one making it sloppy. Troy on the other hand was no stranger to taking it in his holes, and easily started playing with RJ's cock with an expertise. He kept on hand sliding up and down the shaft while the other roughly squeezed Junior's nuts, slowly increasing the pressure on his tender gonads. He pulled his mouth free to see the sudden flood of pre shoot out of it and to look down and watch Roman Jr. Take his cock. It was a fucking sight, one he couldn't resist. Troy shifted, using one leg to push Junior's shoulder down until he was on his back and Troy was standing over him. Troy took that oppertunity to start 'encouraging' Junior to take more, pushing his cock in slowly, a bit at a time, as well as pulling out, slowly fucking himself into Junior's mouth until he was teasing his throat hole.

Junior was moaning around Troy's cock. Those damn DSLs were something else. Not to mention the way he grabbed his bruised balls. It practically forced the pre out with each squeeze. But then the pleasure around his cock suddenly stopped and he could feel the cold air hitting his meat. His eyes opened up to see Troy starting to crane over him. Then they went wide as he felt the cock slip deep in to his now stretched throat. Eyes watered from pain, and his hands went up to grab onto Troy's muscular thighs. It was too late, his throat was getting fucked like one of those cheap cheerleaders he liked to use between classes. There was a sudden gag that sucked hard on Troy's dick followed by snot and spit spilling from his mouth and nose. Junior was too determined at this point and shut his eyes to focus then glared up at Troy as if he we're egging him on.

Troy reached down and grabbed either side of Junior's face, pushing his cock in until his balls rested comfortably on top of his face. "Fuckin daaamn, boy." Troy moaned as he ground his pelvis into Junior's mouth. "First day and I'm already fucking some bottom boy's throat pussy." He hummed as he began to pull back out, he was barely five inches out before his hips suddenly jerked forward, hilting back into Junior's mouth again. This repeated at different lengths, different speeds. Troy was a savage fucker, his thrusts were uneven and no doubt forced Junior to keep on his toes. With one hand Troy smacked RJ right on the face. "Yeah boy! Taking that fat fucking cock like a goddamn champ!" He hooted as the entire classroom watched. There was something off in the room as well, and not in a negative way. The room was starting to smell like sex. Troy was definitely a sweater, and his body was already starting to glisten as well as smell like a good workout. It permeated the room, causing the crowd's hooting and hollering to become a bit more... lewd. The guys were trying to discretely grope themselves while the girls fidgeted in their seats while trying to act like they were above this.

The alpha dog's eyes bulged from his head head as soon a he was kissing those sweaty balls. Tears streamed from his eyes from the pain, but that damn musk was so potent it was clouding his judgement. All he was feeling was pleasure from having his throat used like a cock sleeve. Deep guttural moans vibrated around the shaft and mixed with the wet gurgles of all that sex juice spilling out of his mouth. If that wasn't humiliating enough, Junior's cock was leaking a heavy flow of pre onto the ground. The closer it got to his detention hall mates, the more flustered they got. The worst part was the way his mouth was getting fucked. For a mixed black dude, he sure fucked like a teenage white boy. Junior was glad he had his rhythm from Roman and not Peter... Although it seemed like he got a good mix of Peter's beta genes from the way he was enjoying this. His hands were slowly slipping from Troy's thighs from the slow lack of air. His grip on those thick corded muscles were beginning to turn into light scratches. The choking was just making the former alpha dog harder with small spurts from the fountain between his legs. It definitely made his throat tighten up around Troy's dick. The contest was now if Junior would lose consciousness or Troy would blow first.

"Damn, you look like your dad, but you sure take it like your mom, dude." Troy goaded RJ as he further ground his pelvis into the man's chin, making sure he got a good whiff of his balls before letting up. He reached around and smacked Junior's cheek. "Watch this shit." Troy barks at him and begins pulling out, sliding his cock out slowly. He made sure to do it slow enough that everyone could get a view at his big, fat, throat-slime covered cock as it was slowly removed from RJ's insides in the noisest way possible. At the same time Troy reached out with his other hand going down past his rival's balls to massage them, his fingers kneading them roughly. When Troy pulled totally free with a disgustingly wet pop and a line of thick saliva connecting the huge uncut heat with Junior's lips he thought there wasn't a more beautiful sight. He reached down and dragged his foreskin back and let the mix of his pre and RJ's own spit splash down on Junior's face while his hand squeezed his nuts harder, sliding slightly lower with each grope until one of his fingers was close to pushing into Roman Junior's virgin hole.

RJ gagged hard around the fuck meat with his snot and spit spilling from his face. He looked up at Troy just as his nostrils flared from the smell of those balls pressed up against him. He inhaled that intoxicating musk with his mind swirling at the smell. It didn't help that his rival had his sore balls in his hands again. After fucking Troy's boyfriend all night and the way his balls were hit earlier, they were still pulsing. The harder Troy gripped them the more the top dog gushed his gel like pre. "W-Wait- Ju-Fuck~" he gagged and moaned out.

"Shutup, faggot." Troy gave RJ's balls a playful slap. "I'm gonna make you jizz and then I'm gonna fuck both your dads. If this is the best they could do then they gotta be pretty easy too." Troy teased as he squeezed even harder. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Came the masculine voice of coach Gino as he pushed through the crowd of kids, making his way to the Troy looked up without missing a beat and said:

"He was talking shit so we made a bet." Troy stood up and quickly grabbed Junio's ankles. Troy's cock swinging, totally hard between his legs, bouncing like a little girl skipping to class. "You want a piece of the action Coach Gino?" Troy offered with a bright, mischevious smile. "He's got a fucking hot mouth, and I know that wife of yours ain't puttin out with that baby in her." Troy reached down and grabbed the Coach's crotch. Maybe 9 inches, wasn't knotted, but definitely not a beta, wonderfully thick though. Gino was a little stunned by Troy's forwardness, he almost push Troy's hand away but the kid held strong. Gino looked around the classroom. Half the class were already fucking or jacking of fin some capacity. The ones that held strong in the front were obviously turned on, mostly boys, ones that Junior had bullied before. Aside from the janitor no one was here, everyone had left, he looked out the window and aside from his and the 3 or 4 seniors in this room there was no cars in the parking lot. He turned back and looked at Troy who was nearly as tall as him, maybe not as wide, but definitely an adult and Gino didn't say a thing as he pulled RJ to his feet and dragged him to the teacher's desk by the balls. "Lay down on the desk, fuckboy." Troy pushed RJ back until his ass was pressed against the desk, their cocks pushing against one another as their bodies got close. Troy wasn't planning on it leading into a kiss. Their lips pushed together and he felt this flare of passion. He expected Junior to fight back there as well, and he wanted to dominate it. Troy used his body to push RJ back onto the desk, hiking up Junior's legs so they rested on his own shoulders and brought a hand up to wave Gino over to stand on the opposite end of the desk while he discretely lined up his cock with Junior's virgin asshole. "Bitch." Troy growled in a gutteral tone as he immediately shoved his head inside.

"Hng!" he whined out from the sudden slap. "F-Fuck you," RJ growled then whined out again from the next squeeze. A huge spurt of pre shot out from his meat hammer that was way more than what most of the boys in the room could dream of cumming. "Coach, hey~" he slurred. The damn waves of assault were making the senior drunk off the pleasure. "Or you know, you could get on the desk and ride my dick... again," he chuckled then moaned out again. Troy had RJ by the balls, dragging him to a table, and manhandling him onto the desk. Junior's cock twitched with another fling of pre as Troy laid over him. Those thick DSLs pressed up against him and he immediately pushed back. RJ bit on the bottom lip, sucking, thne shoved his tongue into his mouth. He gasped out as he felt that massive head pushing up against his virgin hole. Strands of saliva still stuck to his lips as he pulled his mouth away to gasp, "W-wait! Troy, d-AH! FUCK! PULL OUT!" he wined out and pressed a hand against Troy's pec and the other against his abs to try and push away.

"Nah." Troy pushed his cock in, slidiing in at his own leisure, more so he could watch RJ's face change as each inch violated him. "You look cute with my cock splitting your ass open. It's fucking tight, and sweet as shit." Troy hummed happily. He had hit the halfway point and started sliding in harder. Meanwhile coach Gino was nervously fishing out his own cock. His white t-shirt clung to his masculine body. Troy pinpointed him the second he saw him. A horny husband who had a wife who didn't put out nearly enough and he fed off the attention of the teenagers at the school he worked at, wearing tight shirts, using the gym, and those shorts, well, only desperate straight dudes and fags wore shorts like that. As his 9 inch erection flopped out smacking Junior in the face Troy had just slid balls deep into RJ. "You know how much fucking trouble you've caused me?" Gino grunted as he pulled on his cock, smacking RJ in the face before grabbing the kid's nose and prodding at his mouth with his fat cock.

"P-Please! T-Troy! Stopstopstop!" he cried out while pushing out against Troy. The more he struggled the more he flexed and the tighter his ass felt around Troy's cock. His mouth hung open with tears welling up in his eyes. The jock's face was already a mess from the skull fucking he had received and now it was just as red as before. Then it hit him all at once. Those superior balls slapping against his ass and the massive girth drilling deep into his guts. He never thought he could feel this full before... that it would feel this good. The poor jock looked stunned by the treatment. His shaking hands came down from Troy's body to his own stomach. He swore he could feel the bulge under his abs. Before he could say anything, he felt Coach Gino's meaty Italian cock slapping his face then getting shoved into his mouth. Just the other day he was fucking Coach Gino in the locker rooms and today he was getting spit roasted by him and his rival.

Troy didn't stop though, he just smiled as he slid his cock in and out, carefully watching as his knot expanded. He didn't want to knot him because that was far more trouble than it was worth. They barely had thirty more minuts in detention and Troy needed at least an hour to swell down. But it wasn't long until his knot was swollen up to the size of softballs, moaning as it slammed into Roman's hole, careful not to go too hard to force it in. "Holy fuck, Bro, your fucking ass is golden!" Troy moaned as he bounced back and fourth. If it wasn't for the fact that the desk was bolted to the ground it would have been shifting wildly between the two men's bodies. Gino didn't waste any time either and sunk his own dick inside Junior's throat, moaning loudly. This is what he thought marriage was supposed to be like. He'd spent years in college fucking whoever and whenever and it was the broad he was married to that convinced him to slow down and take this teaching job, but the sex died, too bad Gino's sex drive didn't. Now she was pregnant and Gino wasn't allowed near her. It was part of the reason he had been so easy for RJ to seduce him, but he had regretted it, especially since the kid constantly demanded more and more from him and his fucking ass couldn't take much more, and Junior's throat felt like heaven. Gino preached about tightness, but at his core he loved them loose and sloppy, and fucking the looseness that was RJ's throat after Troy's giant ass dick had raided it felt so good. HE reached down and tightened his grip around RJ's throat, feeling it tighten around his cock.

Troy was watching this with a complete look of glee on his face and Gino looked up, his eyes scaling Troy's abs, flexing as they pumped in and out of RJ's ass, his pelvis slamming into that nutsack without care, that beautifully defined chest and that jawline. Whent they made eye contact Gino didn't know what to think, but Troy's genuine smile made his heart flutter and blush, to which Troy just nodded his head at. Troy brought a hand up flicking his fingers back in a "come here" motion and Gino complied, pressing his cock all the way in, feeling RJ's breath frantically leave his nose as he leaned forward. Suddenly Troy snagged his head to bring him in for a sloppy, mouthy kiss as Troy claimed another soul.

Each time Troy's massive prick slid into his ass, he let out a bitch filled whine. RJ didn't realize he could moan like that or that his ass would stretch even more as the knot prodded him. He was Peter's son after all. He was glad that Gino's meaty Italian cock was stuffing his moans. Each time that rival fuck meat slammed into his ass, he screamed out like a girl. His own cock was thickening with his fat knot swelling up at the base. RJ barely got this horny where his knot would swell up. Shame washed over him to think that having a dick shoved up his ass was what really turned him on. Never the less, his cock shot continual ropes of pre that was coating his coach's hairy muscular body.

Troy kept slamming away, looking more and more tired as he pounded into RJ's ass, the detention bell rang in the midst of their rut, some of the kids even left the room but Troy was still fucking away like nothing else. He hiked his leg up onto the table, causing it to whine as the pressedhe foot into it and began slamming into Junior's ass that even Gino was feeling it, stumbling back slightly wide eyed as RJ gurgled around his dick. "I-I'm cumming!" Gino grunted, his hips jerking more wildly as he fucked into Junior's throat, feeling him gasp around his cock and "OH god!" Gino grunts, his face contorting into an almost comically pornographic look as he jizzes. Troy pulls out, leaving RJ on the, Troy's cock was bright red, pulsatingly hard and sopping wet with pre, leaking onto the ground. "Get on this end. I'm gonna ride him." Troy ordered as crawls up on the desk and squats over RJ. "Today's your lucky day Junior, you're gonna get both ends." He gave the boy under him a wink as he pulled up and lined his ass up with RJ's cock and lowered himself until his asshole was lined up and then, almost without warning he began lowering himself on it.

Every brutal thrust of Troy's dick made the former top dog whimper and moan out. He continued to suck hard on Coach Gino's prick just to stifle his cries. The cries only grew louder when Troy started to hit it at a new angle. Large ropes of pre shot from his prick and his eyes nearly glossed over as he lost himself in the pleasure. Then he felt a sudden emptiness from his gaping hole. As soon as Gino pulled out, he could see Troy squatting over him and lining the beautiful ass on his prick. He whiped some of the cum from his mouth and narrowed his eyes as he looked up at him. "Fuck!" RJ hoarsly shouted out at the sudden tightness. His toes curled to try and stop himself from cumming right there then began to breath out sharply. "That's a tight fuckin ass there," he moaned out through gritted teeth. His hands came up to Troy's thighs to help yank him down just as payback from the previous pounding.

Troy knew how to use both ends, he wasn't exclusively a top, which made it all the more fun when he entrapped people like Junior, they were so easy to use and to fuck and Troy made sure to get his money's worth out of it. He felt Roman's cock inside him, squeezing his tight insides, which started to grow tighter and tighter it felt like someone was attaching a thousand fleshy vices areound Junior's dick, squeezing him for all he was worth and that hole was the tightest point of all, as Troy began to pull up it was almost like it was draining Roman's dick of cum, and as it went back down it loosened into a beautiful softness, that was almost warm and welcoming before tightening again and repeating the process. 

"Damn, I really turn you on, don't I? You're hard as fuck, baby." Troy taunted, flexing his arms as his fat dick repeatedly whacked against Junior's chest. Gino was watching the scene, stroking his own cock as he positioned himself behind Troy. Getting fucked was one thing but Gino was unsure if he should actually fuck Roman, for one the kid didn't exactly say he wanted it, for two there were still witnesses, for three he was a fucking married straight man, but none of that stopped Roman or his dad all those times before, he felt a sudden twinge in his ass and he pushed forward, only to be met with disappointment.

"Awwfuck, his ass is all loose and wet." Gino whined, he moved his cock around, grinding into it, feeling the short twinges of the destroyed ass. Troy had really did a number on it, he could feel Roman trying to close around it, as well as Troy's precum gushing around his dick, causing it to tingle. Troy huffed, looking over his shoulder at the coach in his face. "No fucking shit, dude. Fuck his prostate in though, you should be able to manage that with that baby dick you got there." Troy promptly turned back and ignored the coach as he continued to ride that cock. Gino was a little put off but he didn't stop, he hadn't got off in weeks and this was the hottest fuck he had in a while, not that he was gay, but Troy had a fucking tight looking and amazing ass, his tan lines, his chocolately skin, his huge dick, and the way Junior was moaning turning him on. Gino began pulling his ass back and fucking in, taking solace in the fact that this was still somewhat vengence, even if a little petty, and Junior was tightening up a bit.

"Holy fuck!" Junior let out a hoarse moan while gripping on Troy's muscular thighs. His eyes rolled back at the intense pleasure. He bit his lip to fight back cumming right away. There was no way that he was going to let his rival milk him so easily. "I'm not your fuckin' baby," he growled through gritted teeth from the milking. Junior brought his arms behind his head and flexed his muscles back at Troy. "Bitches like you always get me fuckin' hard though. Too bad your ass is just like those loose lip bitches," he grunted after another stroke. He did a crunch to take that cock head into his mouth, giving it a nice long slurp before falling back to the tabletop from another stroke. His ears picked up as he heard the coach whining behind him. "Yeah, come on coach. Put that fuckin shrimp dick in my ass. Fuck me. I mean, if you can even fuck me with that thing," he poked fun at him. Another moan ripped through him as he felt that cock press against his bruised prostate along with the ass taming his cock. "I said fuck me, coach!" Junior shouted.

"I'm fucking! I'm fucking!" Gino grunted, he was really trying his hardest, he was developing a sweat, it was leaking down his body, soaking his tight, white shirt as he fucked away. This was almost more work than it was getting his wife off, What was wrong with him that he was still completely hard though? Troy didn't back down though, he took it as a challenge and squeezed harder, his well trained ass squeezing it so tight he would probably start cutting off the blood flow. He could feel it pulsing in his ass already.

"Damn baby." Troy leaned forward, nearly pressing his lips against Junior's as he rammed down, teetering on the edgy of that knot, he squeezed it tight, knowing how bad that bundle of nerves was. His own cock pressed against Junior's chin, squirting out into that scruffy needing-to-be-shaved facial hair he had going. "You call me a bitch but you're the one moaning like one." He began to move, slowly lowering and raising himself off Junior's engorged knot, stroking it with his ass like no other bottom could. "Keep shittalking like that and I'll up the ante. I wanna fuck both your dads." Troy said as one of his hands snaked around Junior's head, gripped his messy brown mop tightly and pushed his lips up, meeting his for a kiss and Troy opened his ass wide, feeling Junior's knot pop into him with an almost sickening squelching noise, causing Troy to grunt loudly into Junior's mouth. Junior's shit talking was turning him on, making him more aggressive, more demanding, and worse, more competitive. Troy wasn't the type to be beaten into submission and as he reached back with his hands and grabbed Junior's nutsack, holding one of those mellons in his hand he squeezed tight. One thing Junior probably didn't know about Troy was how mean his handshake was. "FUCK!" Gino called out behind them, "CUMMING!" he tried to warn but it was too late, he was barely halfway through pulling out as he shot his load into Junior's gaped hole. Barely a fraction of what either Junoir or Roman had pumped into him over the years.

"Fuck this cuck is still fuckin' me?" Junior grunted while Troy rode his dick even harder. "Come on, slut. Ride my dick like you mean it," he grunted as he started to feel that cock milking his knot. He could only groan loudly as that ass swallowed it hole with a wet POP! "Fuck, bitch, your ass is amazing," he finally admitted with his head falling back against the desk. Junior could only let Troy take control, pulling his head up into that sloppy kiss while his ass was being filled with his coach's cum. Junior decided to return the favor by reaching down to grab onto Troy's balls just as the stud squeezed onto his. "Fuckin' cum for me, bitch," he growled then moaned out as Troy nearly close his fist around his bull balls. Junior's face twisted as he was nearly pushed over the edge, but there was no way in hell that he was going to cum before Troy. "God damn it," Junior muttered as his cock started to throb wildly inside of Troy's ass. That fat knot spasming and constantly crushing Troy's prostate. His ass just quivered at the sudden pleasure, tightening up around Gino's cock even after the coach had came in him. "Cum for me, bitch," Junior grunted as he slammed up hard into Troy's ass.

"Who you calling bitch, fuckboy?" Troy squeezed tighter as he met each one of RJ's thrusts with slamming motions of his own. The table was trembling, the loud whining of the metal bolts holding it down weakening could be heard. Gino pulled out, his dick still slightly hard as he was pushed away by a sudden unexpected thrust that nearly sent Troy back and off and all he could do was watch as the two Alpha males competed. Troy could pretend he was still all cock but the way his dick slapped down on Junior's chest was fucking hot, the slamming was loud, and there was a puddle of sweat in the air like a fog in the room. A sexual haze that smelled like a locker room as the two jocks fucked. Troy was feeling it and he was sure RJ was feeling it too. He just had to beat him by a few seconds, but even Troy had to admit, Junior wasn't all bark when it came to fucking. Troy leaned down, bringing his lips to Junior's neck as his ass bounced up and down. In between the sucking and the biting he spoke softly and lustfully. "Just give in, bro." He nipped against Junior's earlobe. "Being my bitch ain't all that bad. If you cum now I'll even let you tell people you're my boyfriend instead of a fucking cockpig for my dick."

Junior reached down to grab Troy by his cock, stroking it off while slamming his hips up into Troy. He was definitely breaking a sweat from how hard he was holding back. "I'm not a cock pig," he growled through his teeth. "Fuck you. After I dump my load in you. Everyone is going to want a taste of the new school cum dump." He watched Troy come down to start kissing his neck with his fat cock sliding between their muscular bodies. RJ just started to moan out from the way Troy's ass kept bouncing on his dick. "I can't-" he moaned out and reached behind Troy to take his muscular cheeks in both hands. "I can," he grunted as he flexed his dick inside of Troy then started to slam into him with a new vigor. The table they were on unfortunately couldn't take much more of it. The creaking grew louder as the metal finally gave way with Troy and Junior falling into a pile of now scrap. The impact made Junior moan out louder as he rolled on top of Troy. "Fuck!" he grunted and pinned Troy down while kissing him roughly. His ass kept slamming forward with his balls slapping against his ass. He was moaning loudly against Troy's lips as he thrusting became sporadic and Junior started dumping his load.

Almost on cue Troy began creaming as well, unable to hold himself his cock blasted their chins as they violently made out, Troy roughly squeezing RJ's balls as Junior did the same to Troy's toned ass. Troy met RJ's vigor in the kiss and it began turning a little more romantic as Troy's grip loosened, sliding up to grip the back of Junior's neck, holding him close as he slid down on Junior's knot fully, feeling his ass engulf it in the most intense orgasm he's had in a while. Troy felt his gut starting to swell with the massive amounts of jizz those huge Lee balls produced, but he wasn't one to be outmatched, his own cock shot violent waves of ridiculously thick jizz. RJ would feel the undulations of the jizz expanding Troy's cock before erupting out of his pisshole in almost baseball sized globs, splashing against their faces and chests until they were resting in a puddle of thick, yogurt like jizz on what used to be Coach Gino's desk.

Junior tugged hard on his cock then groaned. The knot was definitely stuck in Troy's ass. "Fuck, hey Coach Cuck. You got any lube in your desk? I know you're always jerking your little shrimp dick over here," Junior laughed. "Nevermind, I found it," Junior grunted as he reached over and pulled out the cracked open drawer to grab a tube of lube. He started to squirt the bottle of lube on his cock and into Troy's ass. RJ leaned into Troy to lick at the jizz on his neck then back up to his lips. "Guess, I won," RJ proclaimed then tugged hard a few times while kissing Troy hard. He let out a heavy moan as the knot popped out with a gush of thick white swimmers. The virile sperm jumped in the puddle and tried to get back into whichever hole they could.

Troy reached back, grabbing RJ's hand and pulling the lube away from his ass. He moved down to Junior's neck and began giving the other side the same treatment, ensuring he was totally marked. "What're you talking about? You came first, bro." He said between nips as he cleaned Junior's neck of his cream. Troy began gyrating his hips, slowly opening his ass as best he could with what little lube he had. He was determined to further show up RJ by removing it without lube. It made sloppy, gushing noises inside his slightly rotund stomach, his abs had been engulfed by a rather large cumgut, his belly outie belly button topping the whole thing off. The sounds Junior's cock was making as it thrashed around inside as Troy slowly worked his way up were absolutely lewd.

Junior's face twisted form Troy milking his cock while he tried to pull himself out. He shoved Troy and went after his chest to lick up at the stud's cum. "Fuck you. I won. You came first. Only reason why I came was cause your ass tightened up while you were cumming," Junior chuckled then went for Troy's nipples, licking up the pools of cum against his abs. "It's cool, bro. You have a nice ass and I think i'll let you fuck me now and then. You should think of it as an honor to be my cocksleeve," he groaned as he slipped the head back into Troy's ass. His head fell back at the sucking motion of Troy's talented hole. "Fine, you were watching the whole time, Coach. Who came first?"

"Huh what?" The coach snapped out of his fervor, his hand wrapped around his dick, a puddle of cum in front of him from a load he spewed out only moments earlier. It almost looked like he was working on another one when RJ snapped him out of his trance. He looked up like a deer in the headlights. Both Alphas were looking at him and he suddenly felt a pressure that a teacher and most of all a coach shouldn't be feeling from two teenage students. "I uuh, I dunno, Troy's back was in the way and I uuh, I dunno." Gino looked a little embarrassed as he went to grab his shirt, realizing this was his extra set as Junior had ruined the clothes he had come to school in so he had to figure out something else, or explain to his pregnant wife why he was covered in sweaty, cum covered clothes. His jockstrap was around his ankles and he didn't know where his shorts had gone too. He started frantically looking, around the table for them, leaving the two boys to squabble. "You came first. You were shooting so fucking much inside me, I mean." Troy motioned to his cum gut which was now resting on RJ's abs. "But I think I came more though. You should see your face right now. You look like a donut." Troy sniggered.

"No way! You were squirting like some two rate slut way earlier than when I started to blow! And your cum gut makes you look likes pregnant bitch. I definitely came more than you!" RJ growled. He brought his arm up to wipe some of the thick cum off of his face. Even with that one swipe, he was still covered in the yogurt thick cum. RJ just gritted his teeth until one of the students that had stuck around finally spoke up. "RJ blew first," the first person said. "Yeah, we saw him make that stupid face when he started to blow, " another one spoke up. The others in the room nodded in agreement. Even if Troy had shot first, most of the students that were in detention with them hated RJ or were victims of his bullying. "What? No fuckin' way! They don't have any word in this!" RJ started to panic. The last thing RJ wanted was to end up Troy's bitch.

"You're making your bed, bro." Troy sniggered as he stood up, holding his belly gently and clenching his ass to make sure he didn't spew cum everywhere. "Ey, fuckface!" Troy barked at coach Gino who snapped up. "Eat this load out of me, I can't fucking walk around like this." Troy barked as he slid onto all fours on top of RJ, their faces coming close, their cocks sliding up next to each other. Gino opened his mouth to protest, he had to get to his wife's birthing practice class in less than 20 minutes, but he wasn't anwhere near ready. Detention was supposed to be over 10 minutes ago and angry parents were gonna show up any minute, though given the fact that the only people around were delinquents and RJ he somehow didn't think he'd get more than one or two.  
"Jesus, you gonna just sit there?" Troy snapped again looking over his shoulder before turning back to RJ. Gino snapped forward, burying his face in the 16 year old's hole and using the only good muscle he had on his body and swirled that tongue around. "Look," Troy hooked his fingers around RJ's chin. "I could care fucking less who won, that was a hot fuck. How about we call it even? For now." Troy grinned, his voice oozed confidence. He figured RJ knew he lost and was only arguing to shield his pride. Troy was trying to give him and easy out, he was nice like that. "You wanna get out of here, get some pizza or some shit?"

RJ let out a low moan at the feeling of his bloated knot being released from Troy's loose hole. He laid panting on the ground while Troy forced their coach to eat him out. "At least your good for something, Coach Cuck," RJ managed to chuckle with labored breath. Just looking at how much he had blown into Troy and how hard his cock still was, he had to admit that must have been one of the best fucks of his life. Fuck him. He thought angrily to himself. Then his stupid handsome face was inches from his. His cheeks blushed as he looked up at him with that tough guy attitude still washed over his face. He opened his mouth to tell him off, but that fuckfest and missing lunch made his empty stomach growl. "Ye-Yeah, fine. We're getting an extra large hawaiian style though," RJ crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from him. "And you're buying."

"Fuck, that shit's my favorite." Troy smiled, it was almost ridiculously wholesome smile. Underneath the tough guy exterior he wasn't so bad, he definitely had a sweet side. "Hope you like ranch, because I'm smothering that motherfucker." Troy huffed, his face inching closer. His breath was heating up as well, his cock was also twitching back to life as he looked into RJ's eyes it was almost romantic, even if their coach was sloppily and loudly eating out Troy's ass. Then the 4'0-clock bell rang and Troy's eyes bulged. "SHIT!" he stood up, his stomach noticeably smaller, but still bulging slightly. "Rain, check babe. I gotta be home in 30 flat or dads will be mads." He winked at RJ, leaving the coach sitting there with that dazed look, his cock solid in between his legs, one hand wrapped snuggly around the base with his face covered in RJ's cum, and he had a mouthful of it as well. "Tell your dad his hole is mine." Troy gave RJ another smile as he quickly shoved his now cum stained clothes, the loose tank top hiding his belly nicely, except when he moved certain ways, showing off that cumgut. He left before RJ could argue about how Troy basically reignited the debate.

 


End file.
